A disclosure described in Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2007-001372, for example, is conventionally known as a vehicle operation pedal device. The vehicle brake pedal device described in Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2007-001372 is configured to include a pedal bracket arranged on a dash panel; a brake pedal that is pivotally arranged about a supporting shaft and that includes a depressing part used for a depressing operation toward a vehicle front side at a lower end; and a cam lever that is pivotally arranged about the supporting shaft and that is coupled to the brake pedal by way of a coupling link, the cam lever displacing a push rod projecting out from the dash panel toward the vehicle front side by being mechanically pivoted in an output direction in cooperation with the brake pedal.
Therefore, according to the vehicle brake pedal device described in Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2007-001372, when the depressing operation is performed on the brake pedal, an operating rod can pivot the cam lever in the output direction through the coupling link and push the push rod into a brake booster located on the vehicle front side, and thus can apply a braking force on the vehicle.